mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Murp
Were you looking for the episode of the same name? When certain Mixels combine together there is a chance it may fail and make a Murp - a weird, uncontrollable and even dangerous mixed-up Mixel. Murps occur when one or both of the Mixels are startled while Mixing. List of Murps Cartoon LEGO There are Murps made out of LEGO bricks, using the Mixels sets. Some of them are shown in the show. However, due to the endless possibilities of building, one can use the parts to make any new creature out of any number of sets, and not necessarily build by the book. The following list shows all of the official Murps that LEGO has shown. Trivia *Unlike Mixes and Maxes, Murps don't have any Mixel being dominant. *There are only a handful of Murps that Cartoon Network and LEGO have shown, but there are actually Infinite Murps, along with Mixes. * So far, there is only one Murp from Series 3 in the series. * Murps usually only say the word "Murp" and laugh a lot. **This is not the only thing they say, as seen in Mixel Moon Madness when the Ultra-Murp says, "Hello, Ladies!". * It is unknown when two Mixels will Murp, but it most likely occurs when one or both Mixels are caught off-guard, as seen in Fang Gang Log Toss, High Five, and Mixed Up Special. ** However, Murps can still happen even if both Mixels in that Murp were intent on mixing, as seen in Snow Half-Pipe and Mixel Moon Madness. * The Scorpi/Glurt Murp is the most destructive variation so far. * Unlike Mixes and Maxes, Murps have unique voices that are not shared with any Mixel that is part of the Murp. * The Shuff/Zaptor Murp is the only Murp that has appeared in both the cartoon and as a LEGO version so far. * There are more LEGO Murps than there are cartoon Murps. * The Flain/Krader Murp has appeared the most out of all of the other Murps so far (in Murp and Snow Half-Pipe). * So far, a Murp including the Wiztastics has yet to appear in the cartoon. * The Slumbo/Flain Murp is the least harmful and destructive Murp since he can't do anything and doesn't have any unique powers. * The Flain/Krader Murp is the first Murp to appear in the series (Murp). * In the LEGO form, the Mixel who has the most Murps out of their series is Vampos with seven Murps. Krader and Gobba are tied for second with six Murps each. *Unlike other LEGO Murps, there are no Murp involving two 2014 Infernites, nor is there one involving the Glorp Corp and the Wiztastics together. * All of the 2014 Infernites Murp with Krader. * At the LEGO website on the Murp page, a line said "Combine two, three or even four Mixels in whichever way you like, and it becomes a MURP...", which was later proven in Mixel Moon Madness with the Vulk, Shuff, Slumbo, Jawg, Tentro, & Footi Murp. * The Meltus and Burnard Murp was the first cartoon Murp that has two members of the same tribe in it. * Strangley, the LEGO Hoogi and Glurt Murp has a trans blue part that is not contained in either of the two. * Mesmo has no Murps in LEGO form. Gallery See also *Mix *Max Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Murps Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos